


Fools Rush In

by Hieiko



Series: Tranquil Intensity [5]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro and Hiei are about to do something they've never done before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 20_aus' theme # 19, "The denial of convention".

"This is the most foolish thing we've ever done."

"Far less foolish than trying to kill ourselves."

"We did that separately."

"Oh, so you were referring to things we've done together? I could name a few."

"None worse than this."

"Will you stop complaining? This isn't going to kill you."

"Hn. Might be better if it did."

"Are you itching for a battle again? I'll be happy to oblige you later."

"How much later?"

"An hour, at most."

"Fine. Let's do this."

Mukuro smoothed down her dress, then reached over to adjust Hiei's tie. "Don't forget to say 'I do'."


End file.
